


Special Desserts

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Dessert & Sweets, Draco loves Harry, M/M, SUCH FLUFF, Treacle Tart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco has made a Treacle Tart for Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Special Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shealwaysreads (onereader)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts).



> Word of the day: _Dessert._ The sweet eaten at the end of a meal.

Harry noticed the divine scent of Treacle Tart the moment he flooed into the kitchen. 

“Draco, have I missed our anniversary again, love?” Harry asked, frantically checking their calendar. “You only ever make my favourite dessert when it’s a special occasion.”

Draco walked over to Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist. He smelt divine, like vanilla essence. There were grains of sugar on his cheek and Harry gently kissed them away. 

“Our anniversary isn’t till the eighteenth,” Draco replied, smiling. “Next Tuesday. But three years of putting up with me, love? That deserves a whole week of celebration.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
